


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by emma_j_13



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_j_13/pseuds/emma_j_13
Summary: Eve isn't too bothered about Christmas but Villanelle is trying to be a normal person.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

“ _I haven’t put any decorations up,_ ” Villanelle shot awake at the thought. There wasn’t much she could do about it now because she was 30,000 feet above the ground, flying back from a job. She liked working for MI6, Eve being her boss was a nice added bonus. The thought of Eve brought a smile to villanelles lips. The smile quickly vanished as her anxieties started to creep back up. The one thing Villanelle didn’t want to do was disappoint her girlfriend on Christmas.

Eve had said she wasn’t bothered about Christmas and its decorations but from what little Villanelle can remember from being a child, Christmas was the best time of year. Surrounded by family, all singing and dancing to happy songs and exchanging gifts. The decorations were always pretty and bright and colourful. Villanelle wanted to share that with Eve, but she hadn’t put the decorations up.

Putting the decorations up before she left for Australia had seemed stupid because she left on November 26th which was way too soon to put up decorations, but she was regretting her decision now.

The rest of her flight was spent in turmoil thinking about how much she had let Eve down. The plane touched down, snapping Villanelle from her thoughts and reminding her of where she was. Villanelle suddenly felt tired and gross, she wanted nothing more than to take a shower and a nap before she planned out how she would decorate her apartment in two days so that Eve will still be surprised on Christmas day.

Villanelle had never been more thankful for her training; she had learned how to travel light meaning she didn’t have a suitcase and could just leave the airport with her backpack on her shoulder and sunglasses covering her tired eyes. A lot of holiday travellers were looking her way, unable to take their eyes off of her. Villanelle smiled softly to herself. Yes, she had a girlfriend and she was loyal to her but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy the attention from onlookers.

It wasn’t long until she was in her Volvo. She remembers laughing the day she got handed the keys to it, Eve couldn’t see what was funny about it until Villanelle explained to her. Volvos are acknowledged above all for its safety. Safe was one thing Villanelle wasn’t. The irony still caused Villanelle to chuckle.

Arriving at her apartment Villanelle opened the heavy door and dumped her backpack on the floor before shrugging out of her jacket and leaving it on the floor; she’ll deal with them later. Glancing around her apartment she realised how dull it all was. Her flat was not her home, she had never settled in. Villanelle didn’t know how to settle; her old job would have her travelling all over the world.

“This will never do,” Villanelle thought allowed. “I have single handily ruined the best day ever,” she mumbled as she went to her bathroom to have a shower. “ _I can’t bring Eve here; this apartment is so dull. Maybe I should buy picture frames? That’s what people do right? Fill their houses with pictures of things they love?_ ” she thought as she jumped in the shower. “ _Being normal is hard._ _But I have to try. For Eve._ ”

Villanelle rarely has thoughts that jolt her back into reality yet she has had two in the same day as she realises; I _don’t have a lot of decorations! I only have shitty little things! Eve deserves the best; I have to get her the best decorations money can buy!”_

With that thought Villanelle turns off the water and rushes to get dried and into fresh clothes before she grabs her shoes and jacket from the floor and rushes out the door to get decorations from the shops in town. “ _Please still have decorations. Please still have decorations,_ ” Villanelle all but prays. She quickly pulls her phone out her pocket as she runs through the busy streets and Google’s Christmas decorations in the hopes Google will come through for her. Faithful as ever, Google pulls up suggestions on shops she can go to and websites with next day delivery.

“Thank god!” she sighs aloud before continuing her rushing around. She didn’t look out of place; she was surrounded by crazed holiday shoppers trying to get last minute things. Villanelle felt somewhat normal in this chaotic environment.

***

Villanelle pulled up outside Eve’s house the next afternoon and switched off the engine. She paused in thought for a bit and admired her girlfriends house, it looked so normal. There was nothing fancy about it but there was a bench by the front door and plant pots in the garden, the winter weather had caused them all to retreat back into the soil but come spring they will be pushing their way back out into the summer sun. “ _I hope I’m here to see that._ ”

Villanelle opened her door and was immediately hit with the cold winter air, it almost made her want to retreat back into her car and drive back home but she powered through and got the box of decorations from the boot of her car before heading to Eve’s door.

She stood on her front steps, and stomped her snow-covered boots on the doormat. She stood in place and knocked on the door loudly. Villanelle was once again glad of her training because the cold didn’t bother her that much. Once she was in the cold she adapted quickly, it was getting into the cold that was the issue.

The door swung open and Eve blinked in surprise to see Villanelle standing in the doorway. Villanelle’s hair was wavy today, instead of up in a bun she had let it hang loose. Eve liked when Villanelle let her hair down, it was almost metaphorical. There were snowflakes nestled into Villanelle’s hair. Eve took in the rest of Villanelle’s appearance and found that she wasn’t wearing any winter gear. There was no hat, no scarf or gloves in sight. The only indication that Villanelle knew it was cold out was the boots she was wearing, even those were designer and probably didn’t protect her feet from the cold.

“Are you insane?!” Eve exclaimed. “It’s freezing outside! Are you trying to catch your death?!” Villanelle opened her mouth to answer but Eve cut in before she got the chance. “Yeah, no, don’t answer that.” Eve opened the door wider and gestured for Villanelle to come in. Villanelle did so gracefully and Eve slammed the door shut behind them as though she was afraid the cold air would follow her in.

“Hi,” Villanelle said softly once Eve had turned back around from shutting the door.

“Hey,” she replied quietly. “Can I take your poor excuse of a winter’s coat?”

“This is a nice jacket, much nicer than your plain old grey one you insist on wearing everywhere.”

“It’s reliable!” Eve defended.

Villanelle rolled her eyes playfully and stepped out of her boots, not even bothering to untie them. “You really want to get into this again?”

“You’re the one who brought it up!” Eve exclaimed before she sighed in defeat. “What’s in the box?” she asked sceptically, “it’s not a severed head is it?”

“What? No!” Villanelle laughed, making her way to the living room, “it’s something much worse.”

Eve followed behind Villanelle but stopped dead at the door, “oh god, no.”

“Yep! It’s the Christmas decorations I promised!”

Eve groaned at the thought of decorating. She never liked Christmas, that was Niko’s job. She liked spending time with family and friends but not the birth of Jesus. Although now her family was much smaller since she started working with Carolyn. Now it was just her and Villanelle, she appreciated what Villanelle was trying to do but Eve really wasn’t into Christmas decorating.

“Can’t I just supervise you?” Eve pleaded, her expression almost a grimace.

Villanelle didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to. She simply crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips slightly. She raised one eyebrow and stared at Eve. With a childish sigh Eve stumbled further into the living room causing Villanelle’s laugh to ring throughout the house.

“You’re so dramatic,” Villanelle chuckled. This time it was Eve’s turn to give Villanelle her signature are-you-kidding-me look. “Yeah, yeah,” Villanelle rolled her eyes once more.

Villanelle looked around the living room and spotted an artificial tree sitting in the corner of the room in front of the living room window but next to the TV instead of in the centre of the window.

“What’s that?” Villanelle asked, pointing to the tree.

“That’s my Christmas tree,” Eve replied, confused.

“Shouldn’t the tree be big and extravagant? That’s not what they look like on TV,” Villanelle pointed to Eve’s tree and scrunched her face up.

“Well, this is real life and I don’t have the money for a big fancy TV style tree. You’re just going to have to make do with this one. Just be glad I have one,” Eve mumbled that last bit but Villanelle heard her just fine.

Villanelle frowned at the news. “I’ll get you a big one next year, there’s no time for me to get one this year, plus those holiday shoppers are mean,” she pouts.

Eve chuckles at Villanelle’s antics, “I’ll hold you to that. Would you like a drink?”

“Yes please, is it too early for champagne?”

“No, it’s Christmas isn’t it?”

“I’m confused again,” Villanelle whispered. She didn’t normally voice her thoughts but Eve told her to voice her opinions and thoughts more so that they can have a healthy relationship.

“What about, darling?” Eve asked softly.

“Do you like Christmas or not?”

“I don’t like decorating, seems like a lot of work to put them up only to take them back down a few weeks later. But I like the feeling and the other festivities like Christmas movies and Christmas smelling candles.”

“Is that normal?”

“I’m not sure,” Eve smiles sadly, “probably not.”

“I still want to decorate though, they do it on the TV,” Villanelle sounds almost like a child as she voices her thoughts.

“Then we’ll decorate,” Eve concludes with a smile. “Do you want it in your glass or my signature mug?”

“My glass please,” Villanelle smiles as she opens the box, she had placed on the coffee table. After her first meeting with Eve and finding out she didn’t own champagne or wine glasses Villanelle quickly amended the situation by buying two of each style of glass.

Eve made her way to the kitchen, shortly afterwards music filtered through the rooms. Villanelle found herself smiling as she sifted through the box of stuff she brought.

The unnaturally green tree was still next to the telly, the TV is a 42” flat screen it causes the tree to look pathetic and tiny. Villanelle dropped the ornament she was holding back into the box and quickly walked over to the tree and grabbed it by its bottom. She slowly started shifting it from side to side, walking it to the centre of the big window. The tree might be tiny but after Villanelle is done with it, people will need to see it.

“How-? That took me at least a week to get that tree next to the telly and you just casually moved it as if it was a bag of sugar?!” Eve exclaims handing Villanelle her glass of champagne.

“Do you want me to answer that?” Villanelle teases.

Eve rolls her eyes. “Cheers, my darling,” Eve holds her mug out for Villanelle to clink her glass with it.

“Cheers, pupsik.”

Villanelle went back to her box and pulled out a string of lights, she dumped them on the floor next to the tree. She found the end of the lights and held it in her hand. Villanelle looked at the tree nervously before looking at Eve who was just as clueless, the look on Eve’s face gave Villanelle the confidence she needed to take the lead.

“We need to start with the lights, I googled it and apparently these go on first,” Villanelle told Eve, Eve listened intently but didn’t move. She was impressed that Villanelle googled how to decorate a tree, that’s further than Eve ever got when she was married to Niko.

Villanelle handed Eve the end of the string of lights, and after a pointed look from Villanelle, Eve reluctantly took the end of the lights and started threading them through the branches, while listening to Villanelle’s instructions and guidance. Eve only stopped winding when she ran out of tree. Eve stood back a little and appraised the tree, she gave a quiet, “hm.”

“What does ‘hm’ mean? Is that a good ‘hm’ of a bad ‘hm’?” Villanelle asked, suddenly nervous that she got it wrong.

“It’s an undecided ‘hm’. I think I’ll wait to make a judgement when everything is up.”

Villanelle rolled her eyes and shoved Eve playfully before making her way back to the box. She sifted through all the things in the box until she came across what she was looking for. With a triumphant “aha!” she threw a bundle of red onto the floor by Eve’s feet and looked at her with a grin.

“What are those?” Eve asked.

“What? You don’t know what poinsettias are?”

“Evidently,” Eve mumbled.

Villanelle shook her head and tutted, being around so many British people has started to rub off on her. “I have so much to teach you,” she smirked before grabbing the poinsettias. “These are traditionally known as the Christmas flower. The red is supposed to signify the blood sacrifice Jesus made when he was crucified. The star shape of the flower signifies the northern star.”

“How do you know so much?” Eve asked, in awe of Villanelle’s knowledge.

“I don’t,” Villanelle blushed under Eve’s gaze. “I googled it. Google has been my friend this week.”

Eve shook her head, a laugh escaping her lips. She took one of the flowers from Villanelle’s hand and went to place it on the tree but Villanelle moved fast and grabbed her wrist.

“No!”

“Why did you get the poin-whatever if we’re not even using them?”

“Poinsettias. And we will, just not yet. I wanted you to see them but they’ll go on after the ornaments,” Villanelle explained. She went back to her trusted box and grabbed a bunch of blue teardrop shaped ornaments, “scatter these around the tree, try and make it even.”

Eve did as she was told as Villanelle went to the back of the tree, towards the window and started placing the ornaments on that side, leaving Eve to the living room side of the tree. Eve was busying herself with placing the decorations around the tree, the blue ones were all done and she was now onto silver. Eve placed the silver ornaments around the tree watching as the branches dipped at the weight of the ornaments brought them down. Eve grabbed a large silver ornament that was about the size of her fist and saw her reflection in it. She hung is on the tree at around chest level and tilted her head slightly to try and determine if it was worthy of the spot on the tree.

Villanelle snuck up behind Eve and wrapped her arms around Eve’s middle. Both of their faces were shining in the reflective surface of the ornament. Villanelle gave her approving nod before dipping her head and placing a kiss on Eve’s neck. “Perfect.”

Villanelle detangled herself from Eve and continued her work on the tree. True to her word she handed Eve the poinsettias last and watched as Eve spread them around the tree evenly, using them to fill in the gaps. Once the flowers were placed, Villanelle grabbed the star she bought. It was simple, no fancy decorations of twirls of sparkles but the simplicity of it made it all the more majestic. It called out to Villanelle in the shop.

Villanelle handed Eve the star, who took it with suddenly nervous hands. Villanelle smiled encouragingly at her and nodded towards the tree. Eve placed the star on the tree and stood back to admire, but something was missing.

“You have to turn the lights on, pupsik.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right, yeah I knew that.” Eve reached for the plug and turned them on, the two woman stood back and admired their work.

The tree sparkled and glittered as the ornaments reflected off the lights. The blue, white and silver looked beautiful together and the pops of red were an extra touch of class that only Villanelle would know would work. Eve had never seen a more beautiful tree, and she had spent Christmas in New York. Villanelle beamed at her creation and with a proud look she glanced down at Eve and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s beautiful,” Villanelle murmured quietly, her Russian accent stronger with the emotion in her voice.

“We should bake cookies,” Eve said out of nowhere.

Villanelle chuckles slightly at the out of the blue suggestion, but she wasn’t about to deny her girlfriend of something she wanted.

“Sure, just answer one question.”

“Okay,” Eve said sceptically.

“Do you like the tree?” Villanelle looked at Eve with wide eyes, nervous that Eve won’t appreciate what she had done. Eve glanced up to Villanelle’s eyes and gave her a caring smile.

“I love it.”

Villanelle grinned proudly before she grabbed Eve’s hand and lead her to the kitchen. “What kind of cookies?”

“Gingerbread, gotta keep it Christmassy.”

“Is that a word?”

“No, but it should be.”

“We’ll make it one, I’ll publish a dictionary for us,” Villanelle nods her head to enunciate her point.

As always Villanelle and Eve worked well in the kitchen together. Much like their first meeting the sexual tension was ever present. It always made Villanelle smile, it was like there was a magic invisible line in the doorway of the kitchen, as soon as they crossed it the tension was undeniable.

It wasn’t long before the cookies were in the oven. Eve closed the oven door and turned to find Villanelle checking her out.

“Perv,” Eve smirked. Villanelle grinned before a familiar tune came from the speaker. Villanelles excitement perked up at the music, she was never one for music or dancing but Eve brought this side out of her and she was leaning into it more and more.

The opening notes to “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” made their way through the house from the speaker. Villanelle grabbed Eve’s hands in her own. “Come here,” Villanelle urged and pulled them into the living room where there was more space. Villanelle placed Eve’s hand on her shoulder as she placed her own hand on Eve’s waist. Their other hands intertwined and Villanelle started to sway to the music.

“I guess you’re leading,” Eve smiled fondly at the memory that surfaced of when they first danced together.

“Shut up,” Villanelle smiled down at Eve. She started singing softly as she led Eve around the living room. Villanelle giggled away as Eve stumbled over her own feet trying to keep up with Villanelle.

“Have you been taking lessons?” Eve wondered aloud.

“I’ve watched YouTube videos if that’s what you mean,” Villanelle answered nonchalantly.

“Unbelievable,” Eve murmured.

“Only the best for you, my dear,” Villanelle faked an English accent as she dipped Eve and kissed her smoothly on the lips and brought them back up before Eve could react.

They continued to dance as the cookies baked. They had managed to waltz their way through Rocking Around the Christmas Tree and Sleigh Ride before their laughter prevented them from continuing. It was getting more and more difficult to dance to fast paced songs. Thankfully for both of them the timer went off telling them their cookies were ready.

Eve went to retrieve the cookies, Villanelle followed after her like a loyal puppy and made them both mugs of hot chocolate. The pair made their way back to the living room and collapsed on the couch, their hands finding each other’s in the cushions on the couch. The two sat in comfortable silence as they stared at the tree, they decorated.

Villanelle glanced over to Eve and enjoyed the way her eyes sparkled in the light of the Christmas tree. She let out a content sigh. “Merry Christmas, pupsik,” she whispered quietly.

Eve used her free hand to cup Villanelle’s check, her thumb brushing her cheek bone. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Villanelles. Villanelle gasped slightly at the content, still not used to people showing physical affection towards her. She worked hard to keep her instinct in check.

Eve pulled away first and bumped her nose against Villanelle’s. Villanelle’s eyes opened slowly and found Eve’s effortlessly. The smile grew on Eve’s face causing Villanelle to smile wider in return.

“Merry Christmas, honey,” Eve smiled before Villanelle leaned in for another kiss. “So what Christmas movie do you want to watch?”


	2. Have a Wonderful Christmas Time (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that same night, things get a little friskier and cuter.
> 
> (A short part 2).

Eve pulled the blanket further up her lap, it was getting colder and Villanelle insisted Eve take the whole blanket “so she wouldn’t catch her death.” Eve glanced to her side and noticed Villanelle was tense, there was no danger around; it was just them watching a Christmas movie. “ _She must be cold,_ ” Eve concluded internally.

“Come here,” Eve whispered in the dark. After a pleading but encouraging look from Eve, Villanelle scooted closer. Eve leaned in to kiss Villanelle but paused just before her lips to allow Villanelle to pull away if she wanted, Villanelle leaned forward quickly and caught Eve’s lips just as Eve was starting to pull away again. Eve chuckles quietly as Villanelle moved to kiss Eve more fully, Eve started to lean back further. This time Villanelle was the one to pull away, Eve raced forward to kiss her but Villanelle turned her face to the side meaning Eve kisses her cheek. “Villanelle,” Eve groaned playfully and turned her girlfriends face towards her so she could kiss her lips. Villanelle made a soft noise before her hands gripped the collar of Eve’s shirt and tugged her closer. Eve tilted her head to the side and swiped her tongue against Villanelle’s bottom lip. She understood and opened her mouth for Eve, Villanelle made another low noise. Eve smiled against Villanelle’s lips cause Villanelle to kiss Eve’s teeth. Villanelle smiles in return.

Villanelle leaned back in and nipped Eve’s bottom lip before kissing her again. She dipped her tongue into Eve’s mouth and dragged her tongue against the roof of her mouth causing Eve to moan loudly and move her hand to Villanelle’s stomach. Villanelle loosened her grip on Eve’s shirt and moved her hand to cup Eve’s neck. Villanelle was in total control of the situation; Eve was simply and audience member enjoying the show.

Before things got further, Villanelle pulled away. She smiled softly and kissed Eve’s neck softly before burying her face in Eve’s neck, she took a deep breath before pulling back completely to look Eve in the eyes. Eve watched as the lights from the candles and the Christmas lights flickered and danced around the dark irises of her eyes. Eve scanned Villanelle’s face and found an amused smile on her lips.

“What?” Eve asked, smiling softly in return to Villanelle’s smile.

“Are you wearing _the_ perfume?”

Eve blushed giving Villanelle her answer. “Shut up,” Eve hissed.

Villanelle giggled softly and kissed Eve’s check before sitting back up. “Would you like your present now?”

“What?” Eve was still trying to process the kiss.

“Your present,” Villanelle said nonchalantly, “do you want it now?”

“I didn’t think we were doing presents,” Eve said quietly, the guilt evident.

“You haven’t answered my question, Eve.”

“Erm, yes,” Eve stumbled over the word, “yes please.”

Villanelle smiled softly before she stretched over and grabbed a small box from under the coffee table. It was a medium box wrapped delicately in white paper with snowmen on it. She turned back around to find Eve checking her out.

“Who’s the perv now?” Villanelle smirks. She places the box in Eve’s lap and raises her eyes to look expectedly at Eve, excitement evident in her eyes. Eve picked up on the flash of self-consciousness that appeared in Villanelle’s eyes but disappeared just as quickly as it arrived. “I hope you like it,” Villanelle whispered.

Eve was about to tear open the paper but the look in Villanelle’s eyes told her that whatever was inside was very important to Villanelle. Eve gently removed the paper, her fingers shaking under the expectant gaze of her girlfriend.

Once the paper was off, the box was a simple teal blue box with a lid. Eve cast a sceptical gaze towards Villanelle who just nodded softly towards her. Eve lifted the lid to see a ring box.

Eve gasped, suddenly worried about what the ring could mean. She quickly looked back at Villanelle who was about to say something before she shut her mouth again.

“What’s this?” Eve asked nervously. She opened the box when she realised Villanelle wasn’t about to give her an answer. Eve bit her lip and lifted the lid to see a small silver ring. It was beautiful and simplistic, Eve pulled it out of the cushion to look at it more closely. “I love it.”

Villanelle exhaled loudly, “thank god!” she chuckled. “It’s a claddagh ring. The two hands represent friendship, the crown is loyalty and the heart is...,” Villanelle mumbled and trailed off.

Eve blinked and looked from Villanelle to the ring and back again. Eve’s heart was about to beat out of her chest. “ _Does she love me? She has said it before but it feels different now. Is that what she’s saying? Holy shit,_ ” Eve internally panics.

Villanelle didn’t say anything more, her fingers were clasped together on her lap. Her knuckles were white from how hard she was closing her fists. Her jaw was tensing and relaxing as she gritted her teeth together. Villanelle was staring at the coffee table, too scared to look at Eve.

Eve nodded, “thank you, honey,” she leaned across and gently kissed Villanelle’s tense jaw. “I really love it,” she whispered and placed her hand over Villanelle’s clasped hands.

Villanelle moved her hand to hold Eve’s and used her other hand to take the ring from Eve. She slid the ring onto Eve’s right hand ring finger. “This finger means your taken. Google said there’s different meanings and the different ways you wear it,” she held onto Eve’s hand as she explained.

“Thank you, Oksana,” Eve smiled softly. Villanelle smiled in return.

“I think we might need to rewind the movie,” she smirked.

“What a shame,” Eve smirked back and leaned in again to kiss her girlfriend.


End file.
